The German patent 30 15 825 discloses sweets in the form of a soft substance whipped with an inert gas and based on an oil-water emulsion, containing milk ingredients, food fats, monoglycerides, sugar, lactose and water, with a pH range from 6.2 to 7.5. The substance is prepared foremost from sugared, partly skimmed condensed milk and besides non-lactosic sugar also contains lactose. The oil phase are predominantly food fats.
The German patent 37 27 880 discloses sweets in the form of a soft substance whipped with an inert gas and based on an oil-in-water emulsion and containing milk ingredients, fat components, sugar and water. Predominantly curd cheese or yogurt or a mixture thereof and fresh or condensed milk as well as a dry mixture of sugar and carob-seed flour are used in preparing said substance. The fat component is a vegetable fat and/or butter. This known method is costly because of the use of curd cheese, yogurt and condensed milk which must be prepared in previous processing stages. Adding condensed milk entails the problem of increasing the lactose content so much that the crystallization of the lactose makes the end product granular in structure. Carob tastes unpleasant and makes the final product tough.
The object of the present invention is to use milk to create a whipped milk cream with improved viscosity and taste and which can be manufactured more economically, furthermore with little danger of end-product granularity.